Fabric treatment compositions typically comprise a solvent phase and a second particulate phase that is dispersed as discrete particulates in such solvent phase. Such particulates may be vesicles or coacervates. Such fabric treatment compositions may comprise other actives, such as silicone softener actives, that are found in the fabric treatment composition but outside the aforementioned particulates. Regardless of where such actives are found, it is desirable to increase the deposition efficiency of such actives and/or the stability of such compositions. Efforts have been made to increase the stability of such compositions by adding a variety of materials. Unfortunately, such materials typically increase the deposition efficiency at the expense of the fabric treatment compositions' stability.
Applicants discovered that the judicious selection of the type and level of the polymer and in certain aspects, scavenger and silicone, can provide improved deposition without compromising stability. While not being bound by theory, Applicants believe that the proper selection of such materials yields a stable colloidal glass comprised of hard and soft particles. The aforementioned soft particles enable the colloidal glass formation, through repulsive particle-particle interactions, to exhibit enhanced stability and enhanced deposition. Such soft particles can scavenge anionic surfactant and/or drive silicone and/or softener active deposition via silicone and/or softener active and surfactant coacervation. Thus, fabric treatment compositions comprising such particles have a surprising combination of stability and deposition efficiency. Such combination of stability and deposition efficiency can be surprisingly enhanced in certain aspects via the addition of an anionic surfactant scavenger as provided herein.